


The Beast You've Made of Me

by SpecialKtheGreat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Rivalry Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialKtheGreat/pseuds/SpecialKtheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have Hadriana cornered, but it isn't her who brings out the animal in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast You've Made of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is only loosely connected to "I Want Your Love". I've been in love with Florence + the Machine's "Lungs," especially the song "Howl." Just listen to it.

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

-Florence + the Machine's "Howl"

Fear is in her eyes. After everything she has done to me—all the pain, all the horror, all the agony—after everything she put me through, she has the audacity to be afraid. I can feel her as she tries to claw her way into my mind.

There may be fear in her eyes, but I can feel Her eyes heavy on my back. She stares, waiting, judging, condemning. As if She has any right to judge me! She gallivants with the Abomination without shame, but now that I finally have the bitch, She judges! She knows I will not spare her now that I have the bitch within my grasp, but the lie flows so easily from my mouth.

Poison spouts from the bitch's lips. She will say anything to preserve her existence. Lying whore! She serves Mast—Danarius's wishes, she works only for him and her own advancement. I can trust nothing she says. She is a cancer, festering. There is only one way to remove such an infestation of the soul—choke out its bleeding black core.

Her blood is hot as the rest of her is frosty.

She is dead at my feet. She lies crumbled in a pool of her own blood, piss, and other fluids at my feet. Defeated, she is at my feet! Oh, how far the mighty fall! A magister's favorite now dead at my feet—feet that before were too low for her. No longer can she torment me. No longer can she abuse me for her twisted amusement. Never will she use my body for her own ends again.

It was a joy to plunge into her and crush out her life. For all her power, she is no better than any else I've beaten. I cannot deny the rush I felt snuffling out her life. Her heart is like any other heart—except that I've never felt so victorious over another's body.

But where the bitch is, there is Danarius. Finally, I will get a chance…a sister? But what if the bitch was…no. She said it only to torment me one last time.

The heavy weight of Her eyes torments me more than the bitch has ever been able to. My skin burns where Her hand grabs at my shoulder. She treats me like Her dog when She wishes to bring it to heel. Too sweetly, She asks me to talk to Her about all that has happened with the bitch. Her eyes glint with soft concern and a touch of horror. It boils the hate in me again.

I turn on Her, snarling. I'm little better than an animal, and She's the one that brings it out in me.


End file.
